


Lingering Dream

by PoisonedPerfection (EffingEden)



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/PoisonedPerfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka wakes from a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Dream

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka! I made you breakfast. Come and have some."

His mother's demand came through his door, waking him from a dream of darkened landscapes and soft touches, pricked black ears and understanding whispers.

He lay still for a moment, trying to keep his dream real for just a heartbeat more. He could almost feel the comforting heat of his brother's hands on his body, touching old bruises and tracing healing scratches. Then there would be a soft laugh, and a gentle rumble under his hand as Seimei whispered, "You're so delicate, Ritsuka…" then a brush of lips on the rim of one of his ears…

"Ritsuka!" His mother yelled through the door, thumping her fist against the thin wood. "Get downstairs! Your food will be cold! Ritsuka!"

The young boy opened his eyes slowly, craving the dream even as it faded. Seimei…

His mother was still beating at the door, screeching at him to wake up and eat the meal she had made. He wouldn't eat it… it was another test, probably. He didn't want to make her upset, so it was best not to even touch the food.

He sat up, swinging his feet out of the bed, then glanced at the door when the noise suddenly stopped. Footsteps shuffled away, and Ritsuka relaxed a little. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then ruffled his dark hair, before standing to get ready for school.


End file.
